The most serious problem confronting the profession of nursing is a national nursing shortage. While there are several factors that have created the current shortage, one important factor is the work situation. It is commonly believed that the structure and lack of rewards associated with many hospital nursing jobs reduces autonomy, work motivation and turnover. In addition, nurses who are unhappy do not recruit new members into the profession and may not perform well on the job. Research that investigates work related factors that may affect the recruitment, retention, and performance of nurses is certainly timely. The availability of a unique data set with the key variables of concern to the profession makes possible research on a number of problems of both theoretical and practical significance. The specific aim of the proposed research is to conduct a secondary analysis of the data and submit for publication within the next two years eight manuscripts related to nurse retention. The specific topics are as follows: 1) changing job satisfaction, commitment, and professionalism; 2) an event history analysis of nursing turnover; 3) the relationship between job performance and turnover; 4) a valid and reliable measure of nurses' job satisfaction; 5) variables related to nurses' job performance; 6) an instrument to measure nurses' job conflict; 7) conflict in newly employed hospital nurses; and 8) autonomy of newly employed nurses. The sample to be studied is 320 newly employed nurses followed over their first year of work. Data analysis will include using standard descriptive statistics, as well as a variety of inferential statistics: chi-square, LISREL, t-tests, analysis of variance, multivariate regression, factor analysis, and event history analysis.